Naruto of the Talismans
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Deep within the Hidden Tunnels of the Hokage Monument, Naruto finds a talking statue that grants him immeasurable power. NarutoxTemarixTenten pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy peoples. As you all know, I have taken a little vacation from putting out stories. I have not however taken one from writing. I think those of you who have remained loyal got the point. It's not about reviews; it's about me being ignored, which I can't stand. So, I'm calling off my strike for now, as I have some new things to publish such as this story that are taking up too much room on my flash drive. I just need to put them on so I can get rid of them. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures

"So let me get this straight. I release you, and you enter my body and allow me your abilities?" said a blonde haired boy to what appeared to be a statue. After arriving back in the village from his mission to wave country, the first thing Naruto did was head up to sit on the head of the Fourth Hokage's head to watch the sunset. Unfortunately, the boy's short attention span lead him down into the emergency tunnels inside the Hokage Monument.

Naruto walked the twists and turns of tunnels, looking around as much as possible. Not the smartest idea he realized, as he eventually became lost. As he went deeper and deeper into the mountain, he eventually began to hear voices. One voice to be specific. It was a hoarse, raspy whisper that seemed to penetrate his mind no matter how much he tried to ignore it. As he went deeper, the voice got louder. He followed the voice until he met with a dead end. However, the voice seemed to lead behind the wall. Taking out an exploding note, Naruto ran around the corners as the dead end opened into a large room, though it seemed to be made of metal instead of stone, like the rest of the tunnels.

Walking inside, he noticed that the room appeared to be empty. That was until he saw a rather large statue hanging on the wall. The statue seemed to be of a long-bodied dragon with red eyes that seemed to penetrate him. Around its body were twelve equal sized holes with eight sides, as if something were meant to fit in them. Naruto got closer to inspect the dragon statue, when suddenly, the eyes glowed and the statue…spoke.

"You boy, you can help me." Naruto jumped back slightly. Last time he checked, statues did not speak.

"Do not fear me boy. As long as you do what I ask of you, we may both benefit. I am Shendu. Thousands of years ago, I was imprisoned in this form. Unfortunately, there are only two ways for me to escape" said the statue. Naruto took the time to notice that it was the same raspy voice from earlier.

"And what are they? What do you want from me?" asked Naruto. "How can I trust you?"

"Perceptive boy. Approximately four thousand years ago, the most powerful demons in existence ruled the world. Aside from the weakest, known as the one-tailed beast, Shukaku, my brethren and I served these tailed beasts. We were their advisors. We were the eight original Demon Sorcerers. And we were rewarded greatly for our loyalty. The Biju eventually entrusted my seven siblings and I to rule in their stead. However, it did not last. My brethren were banished to the netherworld, and I almost joined them. However, instead I managed to escape imprisonment in one form for imprisonment in another. I was sealed in this statue form, my powers scattered to the winds in the form of twelve talismans" said Shendu.

"Then," the statue continued, "900 years later, I was finally released from my imprisonment, only to be destroyed at the hands of the Chan family. Through a series of events that would require hours of explanation, I am once again trapped in my statue form. The only ways I can escape, are for my confines to be broken so that my spirit is released, or if my talismans are returned to me" he finished.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" asked Naruto, slightly unnerved by the statue.

"Think boy," the Shendu said. "My brothers and sisters along with myself, serve the tailed beasts. My mistress is sealed within you, boy. Meaning that if I am freed, I can prove more useful than anything you could learn. With the strength of Kyuubi, My knowledge, and the magic of my talismans, you could be invincible."

"So let me get this straight. I release you, and you enter my body and allow me your abilities?" asked Naruto, beginning to like the sound this Dragon was making. He could finally prove that he was strong, and for that matter, he could majorly beat Sasuke.

Naruto smirked and took out a few explosive notes. "Well then. Let's get things started" he said, placing one on the statue's head.

"Excellent. Once I am free, you may feel a bit of pain once I enter your body" said Shendu once the note began to smoke and Naruto ran out of the room. Naruto turned a corner and covered his ears as an explosion rocked the tunnel. He waited for a few seconds as the dust settled and went back inside.

"What, did nothing happen?" he asked aloud. He was answered when he felt a giant pain that felt as though he took a boulder to the chest. He also felt as though his head was splitting in two and all was dark.

Mindscape

Shendu appeared, body fully restored, inside a dark, sewer-like tunnel, barely large enough for him to fit inside. He walked the tunnels just as Naruto had the ones within the Hokage Monument, following the signature of his Lady's powerful demon energy. He eventually found a large room, one side lined with bars, and locked with a tiny piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal."

The fire demon bowed deeply as the eyes of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune opened.

"**Well, well, if it isn't my no-good, traitorous, snake of an advisor"** said the fox.

Shendu merely looked at the ground, fully prepared for the verbal lashing he would take from the Lady Kyuubi.

"**You worthless piece of filth. Why do you disgrace me with your presence, let alone tell lies to my container?"**

"I've only ever served you my Lady Kyuubi" replied Shendu. Kyuubi merely hit him with a hard glare.

"**Do NOT play games with me Shendu. We trusted you to watch over the lands while I and my brethren slept. We trusted you to return the lands to us by awakening us. Instead, you attempt to keep the world for yourself, even going so far as to mess with the forbidden Book of Ages. And still, you refused to relinquish control of the world back to us."** Shendu was nearly thrown back into the wall by the burst of wind that accompanied the lecture.

"But my Lady, we were sealed, and I was turned into a statue. I wanted revenge for what had happened" Shendu pleaded. His pleadings were cut short however, when a red tendril of youki escaped the cage and engulfed the now screaming dragon.

"**I care not for your reasons. However, I am feeling merciful. If you give the boy your talismans, and teach him your magic arts, I may just forgive you. For now, I am using the seal that confines me to confine you as well. You will not leave the boy's body unless he grants you permission, and even then, I limit you to a human form."**

Kyuubi's eyes suddenly disappeared and a beautiful red-head walked toward the bars, arm extended and controlling the youki. She wore an elegant red dress, had damn near perfect…assets, and like Naruto, had three whisker marks on each cheek. However, she also had elongated fox ears on her head instead of human ones. She also had nine flowing tails swaying behind her. With a flick of her wrist, the flow of youki subsided and Shendu was dropped to the floor.

He weakly got up, uttered a faint, "As you wish, my Lady" and disappeared.

Cave

Naruto, or at least his body, got up slowly. Shendu was in control now, as evidenced by Naruto's eyes becoming nothing but two glowing red voids. No iris, no pupils, just the glowing red. Shendu flexed a bit to get used to using the body, and then proceeded to look for another exit to the room. He was still in the ruins of Section 13, and as such, the talismans had to be around somewhere. And if he was lucky, perhaps a few books from that blasted chi wizard as well. He eventually found what he was looking for, and ripped the doors off an elevator, before dropping down the shaft.

Once he reached the bottom, he entered the elevator and exited, entering a long hallway. Walking through, he eventually found several old generators. Turning them on, he found they still worked, as evidenced by the lights turning on. He continued on and found the books he was looking for. He made a mental note of where the room was and continued his search, eventually finding a large steel door, obviously guarding something. Luckily, even in the body he was in, he still had immense strength as if he were in his own. Though it was a struggle, he managed to pull the door open to reveal his prize.

"Ah…My talismans" he uttered, and quickly gathered them up. He was about to leave, but noticed one other thing. A very old, slightly creepy looking mask.

"Could it really be that easy?" he muttered, before taking the mask as well. Once he made contact, several shadows began to move and flow as if they were alive. Finally, his army was his own again. The Shadowkhan where once again under his control.

"Fan out and search every inch of this place for any items of value. There are also several books left behind by the chi wizard. Undoubtedly, there is a spell cast over them, not only to preserve them, but to keep dark magic from using them. Do whatever you can to transport them to the boy's home, and then seal the entrance to this place. If we need it again, I don't think making a new one will be much trouble" said Shendu, holding the dragon talisman in his hand and blowing up the wall before walking away.

"**It appears that the talismans were not as hard to find as I thought Shendu"** came the voice of Kyuubi.

"_Yes my lady. However, the fact remains that they ARE talismans. And as such they could be easily…taken from him…at his current level. Perhaps something drastic is needed" _replied Shendu in his thoughts.

"The hell do you mean "my current level?" Are you saying I'm weak?" rang the voice of Naruto.

"_Ah, so it appears you are aware. You are far cleverer than my last vessel. However, the fact remains that the talismans are currently objects. As such, you will need to find a way so they will not be taken from you"_ replied Shendu.

"**What do you suggest?"** asked Kyuubi.

"_I am able to absorb the talismans into my being. Perhaps with the right…adjustments, to the boy's body, he could also be capable of this"_ said Shendu.

"I have a name, you know" said Naruto, this time taking control of his body in order to say it aloud.

"**Yes, and a fine one at that, but it appears that Shendu may be on to something. With our combined youki and the proper spells, we could alter your body into something capable of absorbing the talismans into your being at will, like Shendu can"** replied Kyuubi.

"Perhaps if you use enough power, we could also join the mask with him. The Shadowkhan are powerful allies, even in this day and age" continued Shendu.

"If it makes me stronger, I'm all for it" replied Naruto.

"Then it's settled" said Shendu, who stopped walking just as he exited Section 13 into the tunnels of the monument. Quickly searching Naruto's pockets, he finally found some ink and a brush, more than likely for the purpose of making basic seals and exploding notes.

"This spell should bind the talismans and the mask to you boy. However, it will be very weak. I will need time to find a spell capable of fully binding you" said Shendu, while placing the talismans on the floor around him, keeping each an equal distance from himself and keeping them an equal distance from each other. Taking the ink, he scrawled a few strange markings in a circle around each, before putting more symbols in lines leading up to Naruto's body.

"How long?" asked Naruto.

"Only a few days, if this spell works properly" replied Shendu, finishing his seals on the floor, before removing Naruto's shirt and putting seals on Naruto's arms.

"Be ready for pain, boy. This is really going to hurt" said Shendu, before beginning a chant and bringing the Shadowkhan mask to his face. Kyuubi sent a huge burst of youki into Naruto just as the mask was placed on, and Naruto, even though he was not in control, felt the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life surge through him. The talismans on the floor suddenly shot up at him, rocking his body with intense pain as they hit, and then seemed to absorb right into his skin.

Inside the mindscape, where Naruto's form lay writhing in agony, Kyuubi merely watched her container. Had she been able to do something to dull the pain she would have. However, the seal prevented her from even touching the boy without his express permission, which he was not likely to grant in his condition.

Shendu was in similar pain, as he was actually in control of the body at that time. Had anybody been in hearing range, they would have heard two distinct voices cry out as one. As the mask itself was finally absorbed, both felt a horrible headache and Naruto's shoulder began to burn as an odd marking that looked eerily similar to the mask formed there. As quickly as it happened, it stopped. Naruto was unconscious, but Shendu was totally fine. A benefit of once more having the power of the horse talisman. He was however, rocked by an explosion behind him, as the Shadowkhan followed his orders and sealed off Section 13 from the rest of the tunnels.

Standing up, he walked out of the tunnels and into the night of the Leaf Village. Using what he could from looking at Naruto's mind, he quickly found his apartment and upon walking inside, found it spotless, aside from the many books taken from Section 13. Several were on bookshelves he was certain were not there before, and many more where merely placed on the floor.

Walking up to one, Shendu picked it up, only for a feeling of pain to wash over him, just as would happen when he touched the Pan'Ku Box. Fortunately, the old chi wizard's spells had one weakness. They could be broken. Shendu was a demon sorcerer after all. Even without his talismans, he was very powerful in his own right. And so, he got to work breaking the good chi spells that protected the books from his evil chi.

It took until morning, but he finally broke the spells and found a binding spell strong enough to fix his bastardized spell he had cast the night before. Luckily, while a normal binding spell needed several things he did not have, nor thought he could get, he had already bound the items to the boy, and as such, only needed a finishing spell, which he cast over himself quickly and efficiently. The deed was done. And now it was time to get Naruto practice in the use of his talismans.

As he shifted control to Naruto, the boy yelled in fright. Naruto looked around to find himself in his own bed. He wondered if it had all been some crazy dream, until he saw the books. Picking a few up and skimming through them, he found that several were in a language he couldn't read. Giving up, he went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Looking up into the mirror, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw not only his own face, but Shendu's as well, in a transparent form over his own.

"I see you're awake" said the dragon, and Naruto saw that both faces in the mirror spoke. He also took the time to look at himself. Most of his fat had been trimmed off, and his hair had grown significantly. It was incredible, but he strangely liked the look.

"So, did everything go as planned after I passed out?" asked Naruto, who also noticed that when he asked it, his eyes became normal, and only his own mouth moved in the reflection.

"Everything went perfectly. Now, it would be prudent to find a secluded area so you may train in the usage of the talismans" replied the fire demon, handing control of Naruto's body back to the boy. Naruto quickly ate, and went to get dressed, but found his jumpsuit burned to ashes. It appeared that his newest tenant didn't like his clothing choice. So Naruto instead put on some clothes the old man Hokage had giving him. The outfit looked very similar to a Jonin's but didn't have the vest. He didn't really like it, but kept it anyway, just in case. And he was glad that he had. He also tied his hair back, just because he thought it looked pretty bad-ass.

Jumping the rooftops and over to the training ground he and his team utilized, he made sure nobody was there, and then got to work. By the middle of the day, he had mastered the uses of all talismans but the rat, as "motion to the motionless" sounded like more trouble than it was worth. The talismans were much easier to use than he had originally thought. Another thing he had realized is that Shendu's mock-binding spell, combined with the finishing spell, allowed him to release talismans from his body as well, meaning he could allow others to use them. However, Shendu warned him to only do it when the Dragon deemed it appropriate. He had betrayed enough people to know that many people do not keep promises. Especially when the promise is to give up power.

Deciding to get some lunch, he walked over to Ichiraku's, but found himself being tailed by…a square rock? Turning around, he knew that it was someone's pathetic attempt to hide themselves. He knew only one person pathetic enough to stalk him in a square rock disguise.

"You can come out, Konohamaru. I know it's you" he said.

"So, you saw through this disguise. You really are a great ninja, boss!" came the voice of Konohamaru from under the box before it exploded in a cloud of smoke, revealing the coughing forms of Konohamaru and his two academy friends. Apparently, they were all looking to "Play ninja" with him. It was around that time that Sakura showed up. She did a double take at Naruto, not recognizing him because of the way he was dressed and how long his hair was. It was only the whiskers that even made her think it could be Naruto.

"Naruto, is that you?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Yep," he replied, "New and improved. What do you think?" he asked, and Sakura could have sworn she saw his eyes glow red for a split second.

"Hey boss, who is this? Is she your girlfriend, because you could do way better. Just look at the size of her forehead" said Konohamaru, who was unaware that he had just caused Sakura's anger to overflow, and was soon running for his life, along with his friends. Shendu, who had taken control, merely followed at a leisurely pace. Eventually he followed them around a corner and Naruto reasserted control. It looked like Konohamaru had gotten himself into even more trouble, as he was being held in the air by some make-up wearing guy dressed like a cat. He had an odd item wrapped in bandages tied to his back. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair tied into four pigtails with a giant metal thing strapped to her back.

"Kankuro," the girl said, "Just put him down before Gaara gets back."

"No way Temari," the boy replied, "This kid ran into me, and now I'm gonna teach him some manners." The boy, Kankuro, reared back his fist, but was suddenly hoisted into the air by some unseen force. This same force took Konohamaru out of his grip and placed him gently on the ground.

"Are you looking to start an international incident?" Said a voice. Everyone looked around and saw Naruto walking up to Kankuro. "You're lucky I stopped you. I don't think you want to go through the repercussions of hitting the Hokage's grandson" he continued, causing both Kankuro and Temari to go wide eyed.

"Um…Naruto? How are you doing that?" asked Sakura, looking slightly frightened at Naruto, whose eyes momentarily glowed bright red again.

"I told you," he replied, "I'm new and improved. I won't explain how, but I've gained some remarkable abilities. Among them is levitation. Another…and my personal favorite so far…" he said, bringing his arm back, which began to glow.

"Is combustion" he finished, sending a beam of fire flying at Kankuro. Just as the fire was about to hit the boy, Naruto let him fall to the ground, letting the beam just narrowly miss him.

"What the hell was that?" shouted the voice of Sasuke. Everyone looked up and sure enough, standing in the tree was the last Uchiha himself, looking at Naruto with a gleam in his eye.

"Naruto's eyes suddenly took on the red glow again and he turned away before saying, "THAT, is none of your concern." Everyone was slightly creeped out at the way his voice changed into a raspy, hoarse one.

"Wait" came an emotionless voice, one that caused Kankuro and Temari to go stiff. A tornado of sand erupted in front of the two, revealing a thin, red-head, the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, a gourd strapped to his back, and a glimmer of barely restrained animosity in his eye. Both Shendu and Kyuubi recognized the energy the boy was radiating. It was that of the one-tail, the Ichibi no Shukaku. The boy was obviously the biju's container.

"I apologize for my brother's stupidity," the boy said, still in that same emotionless tone. "We are new here, as we hail from Suna. We are here for the upcoming chunin exams. I am Gaara, and these are my brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. And you are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope that I will see you in these exams you're talking about" said Naruto, all traces of the glowing red in his eyes gone, his voice back to normal. He then turned around once more and walked away.

He kept walking until he found himself at his usual weapon shop. The owner was really nice to him, and sometimes gave him discounts on his supplies. He walked in and saw the owner's daughter, Tenten, minding the shop. He knew Tenten from the academy, as she had graduated only a year before he had. She apparently didn't recognize him, and so he went about his business, looking for a weapon. He was originally looking at swords, but Shendu refused to allow him to have one. He seemed to utterly despise them for some reason. So in the end, he decided on a nice bo-staff. It was light-weight, yet sturdy and durable.

He went to pay for his purchase, and Tenten still gave no sign that she recognized him. So, he decided to make himself known.

"Geez, Tenten, I've been in here for how long, and you don't even say hi? I'm hurt" he said, smirking.

"I really don't know what you…" began Tenten, but then she noticed the whisker marks. "Naruto?" she said, finally realizing who he was.

"In the flesh" he replied, holding his arms open as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I can't believe it, I didn't even realize it was you. What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you some other time Tenten. For now, I need to buy this and then I need to see the old man Hokage about something" he replied, getting only her tongue stuck at him in return, before they began laughing and once again hugged and Naruto proceeded to exit the store. Before he did, he had to ask her something.

"Hey Tenten, are you and your team taking the chunin exams?" he asked.

"Yeah, Guy-sensei just gave us our entrance forms this morning. Are you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Kakashi-sensei hasn't said anything about it. If we do, I'll maybe tell you what's new then, ok?" he replied.

"Sure thing. You need to come in here more often. This is the only place I get to see you anymore now that we're both out of the academy" she said.

"All right. I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out over the village. It was a fine day. And it was a fine time of year to be hosting the chunin exams. However, he had a lot on his mind at the moment. He had felt an enormous surge of Kyuubi's energy the night before, and he had yet to see Naruto. He had attempted to locate the boy using his crystal ball, but something seemed to be interfering with the orb's vision, and he could not locate the boy. Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and without waiting for him to answer, a strange, blonde boy walked into his office.

"Can I help you?" asked Sarutobi, before hearing the very voice he had been hoping to hear for the past eight hours.

"Wow, not even you recognized me. This is the perfect disguise, and I'm not even under a transformation jutsu" said Naruto.

"Naruto? What happened my boy? When I felt Kyuubi's energy, I feared the worst" he said, sitting down and feeling as though a great load had been lifted from him. He was still weary however, as the boy in front of him now radiated a new power, one that he had never felt before.

"Old man, do I have a story for you" replied Naruto.

And so, Naruto told Sarutobi a false story, about finding some strange rocks and a mask deep within the monument. He told him that they seemed to react with Kyuubi's youki, and fused with him, giving him some new abilities. He told him nothing about Shendu or the deal which was made, and he knew he would have to eventually, but for now, he didn't think Sarutobi would take to the idea that he was sharing his body with a demonic spirit…well…another demonic spirit.

Sarutobi looked at him oddly for a moment before hesitantly accepting the story which was told. "Well, I think if that's the case, you should be put to a test to determine how powerful you really are. If some of these abilities you've told me about are real, we could automatically promote you to chunin."

"No," said Naruto. "There are a few people who I want to test myself against in the upcoming chunin exams." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You mean Sasuke, don't you? How do you even know about the exams? I have no doubt that Kakashi hasn't told you yet. He probably will wait until the last minute" said Sarutobi, shaking his head.

"Well yes, but I have someone else in mind as well. A certain Suna Shinobi by the name of Gaara" said Naruto, once more getting an eyebrow raised from Sarutobi.

"The Kazekage's son? Is there any reason you want fight him?" asked Sarutobi.

"According to my…tenant," said Naruto, getting a nod of understanding from Sarutobi, "he is the container of one-tailed beast, Ichibi no Shukaku."

This announcement made Sarutobi's eyes widen. He was unaware of the boy's condition. Having an alliance with the nation of Wind meant that something as important as this information should have been mandatory to tell them. That could only mean one thing. The boy was being sent in as a weapon against the leaf village. But it didn't make sense. Why would Suna want to destroy the leaf when they were allies?

"All right Naruto, you may do as you wish. However, I would like a list of these new abilities of yours" replied Sarutobi in defeat.

"That seems fair. Like our jutsu hand seals, each talisman seems to be derived from similar animals. The dog provides youthful energy and immortality. The horse grants me instantaneous healing powers. The snake allows me invisibility. The rooster gives me the power of levitation. The rabbit allows for super-speed. The dragon grants the power of combustion. The sheep allows astral-projection, pretty useless if you ask me. The ox grants me incredible strength. The pig grants me the ability to fire beams of heat from my eyes. The tiger grants spiritual balance to the holder. The monkey allows me to turn anything into any animal of my choosing. Apparently if I'm close enough to the thing I'm transforming, I can even give inanimate objects life. And the rat provides "motion to the motionless." Also pretty useless, but hey," said Naruto.

"What do you mean by motion to the motionless?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto looked around for a moment before seeing a miniature tiger idol on the Hokage's desk. Putting his hand over the idol, glowing lines formed on his forehead, forming the picture of a rat. A bright light seemed to flow over the tiger statue, before it receded. It appeared as though nothing had happened, when the statue suddenly growled and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder, much to Sarutobi's amazement.

"Incredible," stated Sarutobi in awe. "You also mentioned something about a mask?"

"Ah, yes. Actually, I haven't tried this out yet. Apparently, the mask grants the user control of a ninja army known as the Shadowkhan." Sarutobi once more raised an eyebrow, until he shadows around the room seemed to move, several rising up out of nowhere. The ANBU in the room quickly revealed themselves, but were overpowered by the Shadowkhan.

"Ok, I see what you mean Naruto, you may dismiss your army" said Sarutobi, barely suppressing his surprise at the Shadowkhan for overpowering his ANBU so easily.

"As you wish" replied Naruto. With a wave of his hand, the Shadowkhan disappeared into the shadows in the office and were gone.

"Well, that was…interesting" said Sarutobi. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Nope, I think that's it old man. If you'll excuse me however…" said Naruto, getting up and de-animating the tiger statue, he walked to the window, before leaping out. Sarutobi ran to the window in time to see Naruto seem to glide in the air, before he became a blur of motion that even Sarutobi's trained eyes couldn't follow.

Chapter End.

I hope you liked. I do have some notes I would like to address, so if I get any questions on them, I know you haven't read this.

First, I would like to point out this is a NarutoxTemarixTenten pairing. No other girls will be added.

Secondly, Naruto can control the Shadowkhan, but will only use them rarely, preferring the use of the talismans.

Third, and my final note, is that the only Jackie Chan Adventures characters that will make an appearance unless I send Naruto through time, are the seven other demon sorcerers.

To those that read this, I thank you.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

All right, haven't done this one in a while, and had a surge of inspiration. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures

Naruto arrived home quickly. A benefit of the speed talisman. Once he got back into his apartment, Shendu began berating the boy.

"You stupid child. Why would you possibly tell that man about your abilities?" asked the demon sorcerer through Naruto's mouth.

"I did it because I trust the old man, and I trust that if the time ever comes, he won't fight me." Shendu was a little confused at this point.

"What do you mean? Why would you ever stand against him or this village you hold so dear" asked the dragon, only for Naruto to laugh.

"You honestly think I like this place. I am the focus point for everyone's hatred; I have been since my birth. I've been beaten nearly to death more times in one month than ten people can say they have in their entire lives. And each time, the Old Man has miraculously been "too late" to stop the beatings. He's old, but not old enough that he shouldn't be able to control this village" replied Naruto darkly, entering his bathroom so he could use the mirror to actually _see_ the being he was conversing with.

"The boy has a point" rang the voice of Kyuubi from within his mind. However, this time, it was not nearly as dark and intimidating as before, having stayed in her partially human form.

"Well, if he wants to escape this place, he now has the power, but telling the old man still was unwise. He knows what the talismans can do now. Even with all twelve, someone like that man could find a way to counter them" said Shendu.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty creative; I think I can think of a way around that in a fight" said Naruto, but the boy was suddenly frightened by a new voice.

"Well, if the boy is as creative as he says, perhaps he can be of more use than your last vessel, brother." All three of the beings sharing Naruto's body widened their eyes, as the mirror he was looking in swirled, before seven faces appeared in a circle around Naruto's and Shendu's.

Shendu seemed taken aback as his brethren appeared before him. "Brothers and Sisters…I didn't expect to see you…"

"Ever again?" asked Dai Gui, the earth demon.

"And this poor excuse for a vessel you picked. Neither you nor he can hide your demonic energy from us, even here" continued Tso Lan the Moon Demon in an emotionless tone.

"Honestly brother, you are the most worthless demon I've ever met" said his sister, Bai Tza the water demon.

"I wouldn't refer to me OR my vessel as worthless if I were you, brothers and sisters. I am not the only one that shares his body" replied Shendu.

"Oh really?" asked Hsi Wu the sky demon. "And who might be this oh so powerful being possessing the boy?"

"Lady Kyuubi" was all Shendu had to utter before the rest of his brethren fell silent.

"The Lady Kyuubi? And she's allowed you to use the boy's body" asked Bai Tsa.

"While our past betrayal has yet to be forgiven, she has allowed me to take a place in the boy's body in exchange for knowledge, among other things" replied Shendu.

"And what of us?" bellowed Po Kong, the mountain demon.

"I agree. What is to become of us, especially with one of the nine awake, and the most powerful at that?" said Xiao Fung, the wind demon.

"You know I can hear every word you are saying." Before anything could be done, Red chakra leaked from Naruto's body, forming a humanoid appearance, but not taking physical form. "While I'm pleased you are still fearful of us, you need not worry. I will not punish you, as I believe a few millennia in the void is a suitable punishment in itself." The Demons all breathed a sigh of relief.

"However" she continued, "I cannot speak for my own brethren. Fortunately for you though, like me, they have all been sealed."

"Then you are to release us, my lady?" asked Tso Lan, bowing slightly.

"I cannot. You were placed there by chi magic and because of that are bound. However, there is a way to ensure your escape" replied Kyuubi.

"And what way is that, my lady?" asked Tchang Zu, the thunder demon. "The Pan'ku box will no longer work, and we dare not use the Book of Ages."

"Again" added Kyuubi, making the Demons flinch. "I know of your troubles. But Shendu has entered and left the void before in his time of freedom. How?"

"As a spirit, I was able to break the boundaries between this world and their own, my lady" answered Shendu.

"Precisely. If you all want your freedom, you are going to have to destroy what means the most to you…yourselves. Destroy your bodies and take on vessels in this world. Perhaps even make them your apprentices. You have the power to make them demons as well, so why not?" said Kyuubi, before her form appeared unstable and she faded away, back into Naruto's mind.

"I agree with Lady Kyuubi. However…" said Tso Lan, "If I am to destroy myself, I want a vessel picked out and ready for me." The other demons quickly voiced their agreements.

"Excuse me" said Naruto. "I believe I could find some suitable vessels for you."

"Hmm, can the boy do it, Brother?" asked Hsi Wu, deep in thought.

"If anyone can, it would be this boy. From what I've seen, and even heard from the Lady Kyuubi herself, the boy is the best judge of character she's ever seen. He'll find vessels that will suit you, I'm sure of it" replied Shendu.

"Well then, once you find an appropriate vessel, contact the one of us whom it was chosen for, and we will use you as a target point to find this person" said Bai Tza.

"But make sure they are capable physically of being our vessels as well. I don't want someone with a mind like mine, if say he used water instead of wind, no offense dear sister" said Xiao Fung.

"As you wish" replied Shendu, before the mirror once again became a mirror.

"You know, after seeing them, I'm really glad I don't have any relatives" said Naruto, Shendu agreeing. Now, not only did they have to deal with his siblings again, they had to find proper vessels for them. Naruto, who had taken control of his body, went to his bed to lie down for a while, rest up. Once asleep, he found himself in a place that was only slightly familiar. The Kyuubi's cage.

"Hello there, Naruto." Naruto looked into the dark of the cage, a young woman stepping out. She had red hair extending down to her shoulder blades. She wore what looked like an elegant, red kimono, and Naruto could make out whisker marks on her face, nearly identical to his own. However, instead of human ears, she had a pair of elongated fox ears atop her head, and nine fox tails waving elegantly behind her.

"So you're the Kyuubi, huh?" asked Naruto, unafraid of the immense power she wielded.

"Yes, and you are my very…unique container" she replied, a bit of excitement in her voice, which Naruto easily picked up on.

"What's up with you? You seem…less serious than I remember you being" he replied.

"Well, there are some…things…that I want to discuss with you" said Kyuubi.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, for starters, I was wondering if maybe you could do something about this living arrangement of mine." Kyuubi asked sweetly.

"How can I do anything about it?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi just sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"This is your mind you know. You control what goes on in here, how things look and such. All I'm asking is for something a little less…sewer-y" replied Kyuubi.

"Um, well, I guess I can do something for you. Having my mind represented as a sewer doesn't exactly give a good impression of my mental health" said Naruto, closing his eyes and concentrating. Suddenly, the entire environment began to warp and shift, before fading into oblivion, leaving them in an endless field of white. It didn't last that long however, as soon, it was replaced with a beautiful Zen garden, a venue which Kyuubi seemed to like very much. In place of the bars, she now had a pair of manacles on her wrists, each with the kanji for "seal" on them.

"Naruto, I would very much like to hug you right now, regardless of the fact that I can't" said Kyuubi, examining the area. The garden was in the center of a palatial building. Kyuubi went up to one of the doors and slid it open, revealing a large library. It seemed to contain knowledge from the minds of both her and Shendu, and it was massive.

"Um, not that I'm exactly looking for a hug here, but why can't you?" asked Naruto.

"This seal is very flexible, giving me freedoms most seals prevent. However, I need express permission from you to do anything. You may think that was easy manifesting outside of your body, but it took every ounce of concentration I had to keep it up. And the same goes for contact with you. I cannot touch a hair on your head without your permission" she said, continuing to explore the palace, Naruto following closely.

"Well, as long as you don't attempt to kill me, or do me harm intentionally, I guess it's ok" said Naruto, before he was trapped in a bone-crushing hug from Kyuubi.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Naruto. Oh, you have no idea how boring it is in here. So depressing, nobody to talk to. I swear I was going crazy" she said, releasing Naruto.

"Well, there's Shendu" said Naruto.

"Please. He's a suck up, an ass-kisser. I may as well be talking to myself" she said, making Naruto chuckle. "But you…You don't fear me, you treat me like an equal, not superior, not inferior. I like it. I can actually have a conversation with you. If you treat all women this way, you could have any woman you want as a mate…maybe even me" she said, a blush on her face, though he couldn't see it as she was walking ahead of him.

"What was that?" he asked, not fully comprehending what she had said.

"Oh nothing, nothing Naruto. Just talking to myself I guess. Maybe I did go a little crazy in here by myself" she said, collecting herself as they found a grand, master bedroom, which caused Kyuubi to squeak a bit before shutting the door and moving on. The bedroom was the last place she needed her mind after just making a remark about mating with her jailor.

"So, you said you had a couple things to discuss with me. What other things did you need?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…it's about this vessel business. Are you sure you want to do it? We demons aren't known much for gratitude, even to our own" she replied, once again entering the Zen garden.

"But I'm not a demon, you and Shendu maybe, but not me" announced Naruto.

"Not yet" replied Kyuubi. "But soon, this seal will take my power, and make you the Kyuubi in my place, destroying me in the process."

"Destroy you?" asked Naruto, alarmed.

"Yes, but there is a way to alleviate me of my fate…" said Kyuubi.

"And what is that?" asked Naruto, now a bit wary. Where was she going with this?

"Well, if I give you the power and title before the seal is ready to…process me with it, I wouldn't be destroyed. In fact, while I would never get my title back, my power would even return to me" said Kyuubi. "All the seal will know is that its job is done, and I will be able to go about my business, though I will still be in a part bound to you."

"But the Old Man said he could feel me using your youki, even inside the monument. How are you going to transfer all that power to me without it being felt?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the seal won't be finished absorbing me for about three years. If you get an excuse to leave the village, alone, we'll have our opportunity" replied Kyuubi.

"And what will you do once you're gone?" asked Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, I said I would be free, I didn't say I was going to leave you" she said.

"Then what-"Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi.

"We'll burn that bridge once we cross it" she said, getting in close, before pulling away quickly.

"Um, all right…If you need anything, just think it and it should just appear. For now, I've lost track of time, and I've got a team meeting later, so…bye" said Naruto, disappearing from the mindscape.

"Hmm, if I need anything, just think it…" said Kyuubi to herself, before a bucket appeared over her head, dowsing her with ice water. She shook off like any animal would, before sinking to the ground.

"Something troubling you, my lady." Kyuubi turned to find Shendu leaning against the wall, though in a human form. He looked very similar to how Naruto looked, but his hair was white instead of blond, he was decidedly older, he had no whiskers, and his eyes were mere pools of red.

"No, nothing" she said standing, taking on a much more serious and elegant demeanor.

"Really?" said Shendu. "Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling for our vessel…"

"You assume too much, Shendu. Remember you are not yet forgiven for your betrayal, and delving into business that is not your own will only lead you to my wrath" she said, disappearing inside the palace.

Shendu merely smirked before finding his way back to his own room, which had appeared around him once the mindscape had changed. On one of the walls, hung the statue he had once been entrapped in, the twelve talismans sitting cleanly in each slot. Also in his room, there was an assortment of magical artifacts and a shelf which held hundreds of books. Shendu merely took up a meditative position, cross-legged on the floor, and began meditating, wondering how he could maybe use his brethren to his advantage.

"Shit" said Naruto, jumping up after seeing the time. Normally it wouldn't matter if he was late to a team meeting, because Kakashi was always late himself, but he was not about to be later than his Sensei. Opening the window, he launched himself out; taking off in flight toward the team's meeting ground. He was already late however, as he found when he landed and Sakura, Sasuke, AND Kakashi gave him a look.

"Uh, sorry I'm late. You know how rampant black cats are in this city Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

"I hear from your teammates that you've found yourself some new abilities" said Kakashi. "Now I don't know about them, but I'd like to see just what they are, so you and Sasuke are going to have a spar."

"Alright" said Naruto, taking out his frog wallet.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"I bet all the money in my wallet that Sasuke goes down in under a minute" replied Naruto.

"Oh yeah? I'll take that bet!" shouted Sakura, pulling out an equal amount of money.

"Ah, what the hell. Maybe I can use the money to get the latest Icha-Icha book" said Kakashi, putting his own money in the pot and unsealing the timer he had used for the bell test, setting it for one minute.

"Alright, you may begin in three…two…one…Begin!" said Kakashi. Sasuke rushed Naruto, but the blonde glowed for a moment before he disappeared.

"Where is he?" asked Sasuke, and both he and Kakashi pulled out their Sharingan, though Sasuke's was still incomplete. What shocked them was that neither could find him; there was no trace of genjutsu, or even chakra.

"I think you just won your bet Kakashi. That loser lef-"Before Sasuke could finish, he felt a punch to his gut, one that he couldn't see aside from it where it was hitting him. He quickly threw a punch in front of him, but punched nothing but air. He was suddenly riddled with a barrage of punches that seemingly came from nowhere. It was only then that Naruto phased back into view, moving at impossible speeds.

"GET READY TO STOP THE CLOCK KAKASHI-SENSEI!" shouted Naruto as he stopped in front of Sasuke. Throwing a punch, Naruto tapped into the power of the Ox talisman, knocking Sasuke back and through several trees, finally landing the boy in the river. Kakashi did indeed stop the clock, and realized only 46 seconds had passed. Fishing Sasuke out of the water, Sakura found he was fading in and out of consciousness.

"I'll just take this then" said Naruto, scooping up the money.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" asked Kakashi, in utter disbelief. He had seen a lot of things in his time, but never what Naruto had just done. Especially considering it was Naruto doing it. Kakashi liked the boy, but he didn't think it was possible for such an improvement in a few days. _"Then again"_ he thought, _"This is the kid who learned Kage Bunshin in a few hours, and can make them in the hundreds."_

"Like I told Sakura, I've had an upgrade" said Naruto. "And don't think I'm gonna tell you what it is either, at least not yet. You may be my Sensei, but we're all entitled to our own little secrets."

"Fair enough, I guess" said Kakashi, before moving on to other business. "Now then, as you may or may not know, the Chuunin exams are coming up, and I've vouched for you all to enter. Here are your sign up forms" he said, handing out sheets of paper to each of them, Sasuke having woken back up, broody as ever.

"Have these filled out and bring them to the academy in two days if you wish to take the exams" he said, before vanishing, going to see if the Hokage knew anything about Naruto's new powers.

"Naruto, how in the Hell are you-"Sasuke turned to see Naruto was nowhere to be found. Said Blonde was actually floating high above the village, just taking in the feel of being so high up, looking at the people below. It was almost like he was in a dream. As he looked, he noticed one of the training grounds being occupied by Tenten and her team. Deciding to go visit the girl for the second time in one day, he used the power of the Rabbit to fly quickly, but silently behind the girl.

"What's up?" he asked, making the girl jump, and turn, swinging a staff at him, which he easily caught.

"Oh, Naruto, it's just you…" she said, holding her chest as if she were having a heart attack.

"Tenten, who is your friend?" Naruto looked beyond Tenten to see…a very odd boy. He wore what appeared to be green spandex, with bandages wrapped around his hands, and had the weirdest haircut he had ever seen.

"Yes Tenten, do enlighten us." Naruto turned once again to see a boy, Hyuuga by the look of his eyes, with long brown hair, wearing brown pants, and a tan colored shirt, and blue open toed shoes, with bandages covering one leg.

"Oh, he's a friend from the academy. He was one year behind us actually" said Tenten.

"Well, his flames of youth must burn very brightly." Once more Naruto turned to look in the direction of the voice, and was shocked. It looked exactly like the spandex boy, only older and was wearing the standard Jonin vest. Tenten had told him about her odd Sensei, but he had never actually believed her.

"So tell me, who is your Sensei?" he asked.

"Ummm, I've been placed under Kakashi Hatake" he replied.

"WHAT! Kakashi and I are eternal rivals" said Tenten's sensei. Naruto didn't even want to know what that meant.

"Well, he's never mentioned you" said Naruto, causing the Jonin to drop to his knees, anime tears streaming from his eyes.

"Ahh, curse you Kakashi and your coolness" he said, gaining sweatdrops from the four others present.

"_You know what? I wouldn't mention him to my team either"_ thought Naruto, both Kyuubi and Shendu voicing agreement from his mind.

"So Naruto…now are you going to show me these new powers of yours?" asked Tenten sweetly.

"Well, I'm getting kind of hungry, so I'll only show you two and then I'll go get something to eat" said Naruto.

"Yosh, this young man is right. We all need to eat, so our flames of youth can burn brightly. We'll come with you" shouted the Jonin, who Naruto remembered finally was named Guy. He had been attempting to remember the name Tenten had told him, but with what was happening to him, things were lost on him quickly.

"Um, well, I was planning on a particular mode of transportation. I don't know if you will be able to keep up…" said Naruto.

"Well then, a race. Come Lee. We will show him just how brightly our flames of youth burn. What restaurant are we going to?" asked Guy-sensei.

"Um, Ichiraku ramen…" said Naruto.

"Well then, if we cannot beat you there, I will do 500 leg-lifts after our meal" said Guy, striking his "nice-guy" pose.

"And I too will do the leg-lifts. And if I cannot, I will do 1000 push-ups" said Lee.

"Oh Lee, you make me so proud!" shouted Guy.

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei."

"Turn away quickly if you value your life" whispered Tenten. As Naruto did so, he just missed a tear-filled hug between student and pupil, an ocean and sunset in the background.

"Then we are off!" shouted Guy, before he and Lee took off at incredible speeds toward Ichiraku's.

"Care to travel my way, Tenten?" asked Naruto, holding out his hand.

"Well, you had better hurry. There aren't many people who can beat these guys in a race, and they have-"she was cut off when she took his hand and she began leaving the ground.

"We're floating up!" she said.

"It's the only way to fly" responded Naruto. Neji narrowed his eyes, before activating his byakugan. However, what was astonishing was that Naruto was not expending any chakra. However, he could see 12 points of interest in the boy's body, one of them shining with a bright light.

"Hold on" said Naruto, before the two blurred out of existence, moving faster than even Guy or Lee.

Once the world stopped racing by for Tenten, the two descended, landing about two seconds before Lee and Guy came into view.

"Guy-sensei, we have lost!" shouted Lee in disbelief.

"Well, I'll tell you what" said Naruto. "I'll pay for all of our meals."

"What a fine student my eternal rival has. I accept your offer" replied Guy, once more striking his nice-guy pose. "Lee, can you see how brightly his flames of youth burn."

"Yes Guy-sensei, he is so kind and generous even after winning our contest. Truly, his flames of youth burn even more brightly than even my own. And as such, I will continue to work even harder to make my own flames of youth burn brighter" replied Lee.

"All right. Let us eat a quick meal, then on to our failure training" said Guy, ordering a bowl.

"Yes Sensei!" cried Lee, also ordering a bowl.

"And I thought my team was weird" whispered Naruto to Tenten, causing her to giggle slightly. But for being so weird, Naruto found that Guy and Lee were actually nice conversation. They were just a bit more enthusiastic than most. They actually had a very pleasant meal, though Naruto almost spit out his mouthful of ramen when Guy mentioned youth for the fortieth time. At that point, Naruto would rather have been eating vegetables than hear that word again.

"So Naruto…What has Kakashi been teaching you?" asked Guy.

"Actually, all he's really taught us was teamwork and the tree-climbing exercise" said Naruto.

"Well, if you ever want to get in a little extra training, you come train with us" said Guy. Naruto was about to politely decline, but was stopped by Tenten.

"Yeah Naruto. I can teach you how to use your staff, and Guy-sensei knows pretty much everything there is to know when it comes to Taijutsu" she said.

"Well, sure, I guess if I get some time, and you're willing" said Naruto.

"We'd be happy to help you, Naruto. But now, Lee and I have some failure training" said Guy, before he and Lee jumped up and dashed back to their training ground.

"I like them. They're odd, but I like 'em" said Naruto finishing off his tenth bowl of Ramen, before paying for the meals and getting up, Tenten following.

"So Naruto" she said, "How did you make us fly? It was incredible, but how? Is it some sort of bloodline, or something?"

Naruto sighed. "Tenten" he said. "Can I trust you…I mean, completely, like you won't tell a soul?" She looked confused for a moment, before nodding in the affirmative.

"Ok, let's go somewhere with less eyes and ears" he said, before they both rose from the ground once again, going higher and higher until there were birds flying underneath them.

"This is incredible" whispered Tenten. They kept going, eventually moving to the side and landing on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Tenten. Last night, I went exploring in the monument caves. What I found, well, take a look…" said Naruto, sitting cross-legged and removing his shirt, causing his friend to blush. When she finally looked, several places on his arms and chest and a few on his back seemed to part, and several, octagon shaped stone objects rose from within his body, jutting out from his skin.

"What are those?" asked Tenten.

"These" said Naruto, "Are where my powers come from. While I won't tell you the uses and such, I will tell you that they are incredibly powerful artifacts. When I touched them, they absorbed into my skin, and I gained their power."

"Geez Naruto" said Tenten. "Does anyone know about this?" she asked.

"Just the Hokage and you. Remember Tenten" he said. "I trust you. Please don't betray that trust."

"Your secret is safe with me, Naruto" she said, and the two smiled at each other.

Timeskip

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the academy on the day for the exams, each determined to pass. As they walked up, they arrived on the third floor, where they were supposed to be. Or at least, that's what it appeared to be. Quickly seeing Tenten, Naruto snuck over, telling her and her team about a genjutsu placed on the sign. Realizing it, she and her team followed quickly, and the group made it to the real third floor.

"Congratulations you three. Or should I say six." The group turned to see both teams Sensei's standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tenten.

"We're here to congratulate you all, not only for deciding to participate in the exams, but for doing it as a team" said Guy, getting questioning looks from all the genin.

"For your three man teams" said Kakashi, "If one member decided to not go for it, the others would have been turned away. And not only did you all decide to take the exam without being pressured into it, you helped out another of the Konoha teams to get this far."

"You all truly burn bright with the flames of youth, right Kakashi?" said Guy, looking to Kakashi.

"Hmm? Did you say something Guy?" asked the masked Jonin, reading from his orange book.

"Ahhh, Curse your coolness Kakashi!" said Guy, once more falling on his knees, tears falling freely.

"Well, see you guys on the other side" said Naruto, and Kakashi was sure that he saw the blonde's eyes flash red for a moment, before the six of them entered the door.

"This is it" said Kakashi. "The Chuunin exams have begun."

Chapter end.

So, as I said, I'm debating putting femKyuubi into the Harem. The thing is, I have no formal plan for writing. I just sit at a computer and type whatever comes to mind. That's why I rarely even care the results of a poll unless I need inspiration. I sort of established the beginnings of a relationship between Naruto and Tenten.

Also _**(IMPORTANT)**_ is the fact of the Demon sorcerers. I have several thoughts, but could use other ideas. Basically I've got:

Wind-Temari  
Water-Isaribi  
Moon-Neji  
I haven't decided on Mountain or Earth for Choji  
Lightning-Yugito

I could use some Ideas for the rest. And while I said that the Bijuu hold a grudge against the demon sorcerers, that won't stop them from taking jinchuriki as containers. I'm debating going mountain for Choji and Earth for Gaara, because Shukaku, if you read last chapter, never had a sorcerer for an advisor, so he doesn't hold as big a grudge.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, how goes it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures

As soon as they entered the room, they were assaulted by glares and killing intent from nearly every genin in the building. All eyes were on them. However, when none of the six genin seemed to react, all the others in the room went back to what they had been doing.

"Talk about a warm welcome" said Naruto. "Are any of the other rookie teams here?"

"What do you think?" asked a new voice. Turning around, Naruto and the other six saw three new people step forth. All three Naruto recognized from the academy. Kiba Inuzuka, along with his puppy companion Akamaru. Also on their team was a female from their academy class, Hinata Hyuuga. Upon seeing Neji, she promptly looked away from the glare he sent her way. Finally was the final member of their team, Shino Aburame. Naruto didn't know him as well, but they were somewhat like friends.

"Hey guys, I was hoping we weren't the only rookies to take the exam" said Naruto. "So Akamaru, have you been taking good care of your pet Kiba?" The little puppy barked happily, easily understanding the joke.

"Ha ha, very funny" replied the Inuzuka sarcastically. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, you know, missions" replied Naruto innocently. "A couple D-ranks, an A-rank, you know, usual stuff." Kiba gawked at that, and even Shino raised an eyebrow.

"There is no way you guys got an A-rank mission" said Kiba. "It's not even allowed."

"It's true" said Sakura. "It was actually a C-ranked, but our client lied about the details. We ended up meeting and facing Zabuza Momoichi." Tenten's eyes widened.

"The Zabuza Momoichi?" she said. "As in, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?"

"The same" said Sasuke with a smirk. "Kakashi kicked his ass too. Some great Shinobi he was."

"Naruto, you have to tell me about that sometime" pleaded Tenten to the blonde.

Sure" was his simple reply.

"Tch, what a drag. So you guys are here too?" The three Konoha teams looked up just in time for a platinum blonde girl to latch onto Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, I missed you so much" she said. Sakura looked so angry that the girl could have started on fire from her glare. "It must have been hard for you being stuck with Billboard Brow over me."

"Huh, not really" said Sasuke, performing a replacement jutsu to switch places with his pink-haired teammate.

"So Naruto, how've you been?" Naruto looked to see the blonde girl's team walk toward them. The one who had spoken was Choji Akimichi, who was munching on a bag of potato chips as usual. Beside him with his hands in his pockets was his best friend, Shikamaru Nara.

"Good" was Naruto's simple reply. "Stared at any good clouds lately Shikamaru?"

"A few here and there" replied the lazy boy. "So you finally changed your clothes, huh?" He was referring to Naruto's new outfit, as Shendu had burned all of Naruto's orange while in possession of Naruto's body. "And what's up with your hair?" This got the blonde girl, who was currently in a bout with Sakura, to stop and take notice.

"Whoa, Naruto…" said the girl, Ino Yamanaka. "You clean up good. You actually look hot." Tenten didn't know why, but she felt a twinge in anger at this girl complementing her longtime friend. She didn't know why she had felt it, but something in the back of her mind was…jealous.

"At least he doesn't stand out near as much anymore" said Sasuke. "I guess with his new power, he's finally gotten serious."

"New power?" asked Kiba. "What's he talking about?" Naruto smirked and his eyes flashed and changed into glowing red voids, unnerving the others.

"Perhaps you'll get to see in these exams" he said, his voice having turned to a raspy whisper. The tension didn't last long and they became lost in a conversation. Eventually though they met an odd boy named Kabuto, who had interesting info on other genin. When he talked down about Hidden Sound, he apparently insulted three genin from the village and was attacked. This led to the exam proctors stepping in. However, only a warning was given. And then, the exam began. They were seated and then the proctor, a scarred man with a bandana, wearing a black trench coat, began explaining the rules.

They were to be given a ten question written test. After forty-five minutes, they would be given the tenth question while the others were all on the sheet before him. There were several chuunin keeping watch, and two points would be deducted for each instance of cheating. If one person lost all of their ten points, he and both of his teammates would be disqualified. It seemed pretty straightforward. Naruto was finished quite early, having finally found a use for the sheep talisman. Leaving in his astral form, he quickly moved around the room, finding all the answers he would need. Nobody could see, hear, or detect his astral presence.

"Alright" said the Proctor. "Time is up, put down your pencils. It's time for the tenth question. But before I tell you what it is, there are a few last minute rules that you have to be informed of. The remaining genin who weren't eliminated from obvious cheating whispered amongst themselves. Naruto looked on intrigued. More rules for the tenth question.

"Alright, first rule, is that you get to choose whether you get to take it or not." One of the genin, who Naruto recognized from the day before as the blonde girl from the sand village, stood up.

"Then what's the point of even giving the question?" she asked rather loudly.

"I'm not finished. Anyone who chooses not to take the question will be eliminated from these exams. But the point of the question is that if you do take it and get it wrong, you and your teammates will be barred from taking the chuunin exams ever again." This got several more protests. The proctor however merely spoke louder over the banter.

"If you choose not to take it you can always come back next year. Anyone who wants to leave, raise your hand and you'll be recorded" said the Proctor, and immediately half of the genin quickly raised their hands before getting up and leaving. Once the room had cleared out, the Proctor looked at them with a hard glare, before he couldn't take it and began to smirk and chuckle.

"What in Kami's name is so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Congratulations" said the Proctor. "You have all passed this portion of the exams." There was a major outburst in the room about the tenth question, but the Proctor merely raised his hand.

"There never was a tenth question. Or I guess you could say that the choice to stay or not was the tenth question" he said. "And I'm happy to announce you all pass."

"So what was the point of all this then?" asked the sand girl, Temari if Naruto remembered her name from before.

"Well, first off it was to test your ability to secretly gather information without being found out" replied the exam Proctor. "In war, information is everything, and it must be acquired at all costs. There was also some chuunin in the room with the proper answers. Your test was to collect these answers without being caught."

"The second part of the exam was to test your will. As Ninja, you will be sent out on missions where there will be no turning back, and sometimes certain death" he finished. Before he could say anything else, something burst through the window and there was a plume of smoke. When it cleared, there was a large banner behind a very odd looking woman. The banner read 'Your sexy second Proctor, Anko Mitarashi.'

"Anko, you're early…again" said the first proctor, making Anko face-plant. She stood up and scanned the room, looking a bit surprised.

"Well, apparently I'm not the only one to screw up Ibiki" she replied in her defense. "Lot of teams left. I think you may be going soft."

"Well, it's an interesting bunch this time" said Ibiki. "You may be surprised."

"I highly doubt it" said Anko. "After all, you know what's coming next. By the time I'm finished their numbers will be reduced by at least half." Several genin shivered at the dangerous look she gave them. "Listen up maggots" she said with an air of authority. "You're doing things on MY terms now. You are to go home or your hotels to get any survival supplies you may need. In one hour, you report to training ground number forty-four." With a twisted grin, she added, "We're gonna have some fun." With that, she disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Timeskip

After the rules were explained, Naruto and his team entered the forest, the gate closing behind them. The place was massive, and dark, and if he had to guess, Naruto would say teeming with life. This however contradicted the nickname given this place by the second exam proctor, Anko. She referred to the area as the "Forest of Death." As the gates locked behind them, Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke immediately assumed the role of team leader, coming up with a plan.

"I'll carry our scroll. My guess is that the weaker genin will hang back, so we should make our way around the outside ring of the forest, finding and picking off the weaker teams" said the Uchiha, getting immediate approval of Sakura Naruto noticed. Inside his mind, he could practically feel Shendu roll his eyes as Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah, we _could_ do that" said Naruto. "But you're not figuring in a good many things." Sakura was irritated at Naruto for questioning Sasuke, but the Uchiha was intrigued. Contrary to popular belief, he did pay attention if he thought there may be some merit in an idea. He hadn't expected to be questioned, but decided to see where the blonde was going with his idea. After all, he thought. The boy had gotten new powers, perhaps he had gotten brains to go with them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Sakura was stunned. He wasn't angry, in fact, he was encouraging Naruto to question him. Such a thing was mind-boggling to her.

"If we hang back to pick off weaker teams, it's going to cost us in the long run" said Naruto. "Not to mention their will most certainly be teams who will head straight for the tower in the center of this place, and set up traps outside to pick off the weak as they come. If we don't hurry, we may very well be caught in those traps."

"I see your point" admitted Sasuke. Indeed, he hadn't given any thought to that. "So do you suggest we become a trapping team?"

"No need" said Naruto. "We head to the tower, quickly. The Shadowkhan will provide us with what we need."

"Uh, Naruto?" said Sakura, looking at him like he was crazy. "What are the Shadowkhan?" As if to answer her question, the shadows all around them rose up and took form. They appeared as Shinobi, dressed all in black, with pale blue skin showing beneath their uniforms.

"You've seen Kakashi-sensei's Summon dogs" said Naruto. "These are similar. An entire clan of Ninja able to be summoned and commanded. They have no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but they are fantastic when it comes to Taijutsu and in terms of stealth, they are unable to be detected by even Anbu level ninja. They can get us out scrolls."

"Impressive" said Sasuke. He didn't know whether to be angry at Naruto's new-found power, or nod his head in approval that the genin was no longer holding the team back. "In that case, we'll make our way to the tower and meet up with your summons when we get there."

"Right" said Naruto, turning toward the Shadowkhan. "I want you to find two Earth scrolls and three Heaven scrolls. Don't take any from any leaf ninja." The Shadowkhan bowed before they sunk into the shadows, disappearing.

"Why do we need so many scrolls?" asked Sakura, confused.

"Not only do we have extras in case we get attacked and our scrolls taken, but we also eliminate some of our competition" said Sasuke as though explaining to a child. Sakura looked confused still, but went with the explanation.

"Exactly. Let's go" said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and took off, Naruto bringing up the rear. Had any of the three genin been a bit more adempt, they would have seen a pair of eyes watching them.

After about an hour into the forest, Sakura and Sasuke needed to stop for a breather. Naruto, would have needed one as well, but besides his normal vast energy reserves, he also was drawing on the power of the dog talisman. Besides the immortality granted by it, it also gave the controller youthful energy, allowing them to feel young, regardless of age. They had not talked at all since the gates had closed, so Naruto had been conversing with his two tenants. As soon as they had stopped, the Shadowkhan made their reappearance, holding up each of the scrolls that they had been tasked with getting.

"Ahh, you see. My minions do not disappoint" said Naruto, unnerving his teammates again as his eyes became red and his voice became a raspy whisper. "Each of us will carry a pair of scrolls." As soon as he had handed the other teammates the scrolls, the wind picked up, before blasting them full force. Even with the power of the talismans, Naruto could not hold up against the onslaught of wind. The blast sent the empowered boy flying, through the trees, hitting several of them. Hitting his head, he healed, but was still rendered unconscious.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura. But another voice spoke up,, making her blood run cold at the sheer coldness of it.

"I'm afraid your friend will be of no help to you my dear." Out from the shadows stepped a figure, revealed to be a grass ninja they had seen earlier, with an abnormal tongue. "But I'm more than willing to keep you both company." Sakura and Sasuke both stiffened at the blast of killing intent they felt radiating off the grass-nin.

Blasting the now dead giant snake once more for good measure, Naruto stood. With eyes glowing red indicating Shendu was now in control of the blonde body, the dragon spirit called upon his talismans to allow him to levitate, moving slowly through the forest. The sorcerer figured now would be his perfect opportunity to scout out the genin, to see if any had the potential to be used as vessels for his brothers and sisters.

Chapter end.

Sorry it's so short, but my word processor crapped out and I had to change to some crappy one. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll stop rushing once we get on with the story.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, it took me a while, but I finally figured out how to do this chapter, so everyone who has been waiting, here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures.

The outing into the forest had been quite successful for Shendu. Having found several people he believed would be proper bodies for his brothers and sister, he had made his way back through the forest, calling upon his Shadowkhan to locate Naruto's teammates. After they met up, and one of the genin from sound managed to wake Sasuke, and push his berserk button, the group had headed for the tower. Unfortunately, he had potentially been seen by a group of genin from the leaf as he had approached the team from Sand, which included the Shukaku's vessel. While he had used the power of the snake to make himself invisible to the team, who had just slaughtered another team quite brutally, he was sure that he was spotted by the young Hyuuga.

_Flashback_

"_Well well, looks like these guys have the scroll we need," said the one dressed as a cat, Kankuro. "We can head straight to the tower now. Think we'll break any records?"_

"_Shut up, Kankuro," said Gaara harshly, his bloodshot eyes searching the dark forest around them, his sand flying around wildly, causing the blood still in it to form a mist in the air. "There are still others around." Kankuro quickly closed his mouth at his brother's non-verbal threat. As the three began to look around, over in the bushes to the far right of the clearing, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were terrified, though Shino would never admit to such a thing. Akamaru was down on the ground, backing away, and the rest of the team was beginning to do the same. However, the eerie voice that broke the silence eased their worries a bit, as they realized it may not have been them the sand-user had speaking of._

"_How very perceptive," said the voice, no more than a hoarse, raspy sound, but intelligible at least. "I would expect nothing less from the vessel of the mighty Lord Shukaku." Gaara simply raised an eyebrow, his eyes searching for where the voice was coming from. However, the reactions from his brother and sister were far more distressed. Nobody was supposed to know Gaara was the host of Shukaku._

"_Whoever you are, show yourself!" shouted Gaara. He was met by the same eerie voice, but still had no idea from where it was emanating._

"_No, I don't think I will...Not until you hear my proposition at the very least..." it announced, its voice sounding like more of a hiss than speech. _

_Over in the bushes, the Hyuuga girl had to clamp her own hand over her mouth in order to keep from shouting out. With her Byakugan active, she could see everything, including the internal pathways of the chakra in the body of the Sand-nin. However, seemingly floating in the air high above them, she could easily make out the form of her secret crush, Naruto. But aside from him, she made out a large, spectral form within his own. The head appeared to be that of some sort of lizard, while the body was long and wispy, as though the spirit had a tail, and no actual body._

"_And what kind of proposition is that?" asked Gaara, before his eyes glanced at the bushes to his side, his sand flying over to it, causing the three genin behind it to leap out and run, but not before Shendu recognized Hinata as a Hyuuga, managing to see the active Byakugan eyes as she stared, somehow in his direction before leaving. He almost cursed. He knew the Sharingan couldn't see through the snake talisman, but he wasn't sure about the Hyuuga's bloodline. The three sand genin looked as though ready to pursue, but were stopped by Gaara, who finally looked in Shendu's direction, seeing where Hinata had been looking. Sending a wave of sand out to the spot, his eyes narrowed when he hit nothing but air, darting around to try and determine the whereabouts of the speaker._

"_Well, it seems I've been spotted," said the voice, this time coming from behind the three, causing them to turn, coming face-to-face with the Demon's host._

"_It's you!" shouted Kankuro, unnerved by the glowing red eyes, but more so by the fact that the boy was indeed quite powerful. _

"_You were expecting someone else?" asked Shendu, Naruto's hair which wasn't tied back draped across his face, giving it a shadowed look that only accentuated his glowing eyes._

"_What is it you want from us?" asked Gaara, stepping forward._

"_Straight to the point," said Shendu, actually chuckling. "An admirable quality. What I am looking for are potential hosts for my brothers and sisters, and Gaara, with his earthen abilities would be perfectly suited to house my brother, Dai Gui." Temari and Kankuro looked wearily at each other._

"_Perhaps you should explain who you are, and why I should agree to having yet another demon sealed within me," announced Gaara._

_Shendu just nodded. "As you wish. My name is Shendu. I am the Demon Sorcerer of fire. Long ago, my brethren and I served the eight most powerful tailed beasts, with Lord Shukaku being the only one who preferred solitude and his own judgment to having an adviser. However, soon, the tailed beasts decided to rest, returning to the earth, and leaving us to rule in their stead. But while our masters gave us control of the lands, the humans in them rebelled against us, sealing us away into an endless void of nothing. However, I managed to escape, and instead was imprisoned in the form of a statue. It has taken several thousand years, but eventually, the boy you see before you found me and freed my spirit to inhabit his body. By becoming spirits, my brothers and sisters can do the same as I have, passing through to this world and inhabit a body that they choose."_

_Gaara looked at him, his eyes staring at the demon possessed boy, before opening his mouth to speak. "And if I choose to let this 'Demon Sorcerer' into my body, who is in it for me? I am already unable to be beaten."_

"_Ah, I see..." said Shendu, placing a hand to his face, stroking his chin. "If it is not more power you seek, then perhaps a bit of comfort." When Gaara began to look at him strangely he continued. "While not the most intelligent of us, Dai Gui is still a powerful demon sorcerer, and can easily calm Shukaku's lust for blood, and allow you to sleep without worry." Without a second thought, Gaara found himself agreeing, shocking his siblings. As they began to reason with him, Shendu took up a meditative stance, using the power of the sheep talisman to temporarily release his spirit, crossing the barrier to the demon realm, coming before his brothers and sisters._

"_What news do you bring us, brother?" asked Hsi Wu, his three antennae-like appendages quivering as he absentmindedly flapped his bat-like wings._

"_I have found a vessel of great power for brother Dai Gui," announced Shendu, turning his head toward the Minotaur-like demon with the head of a shisa, __l__arge green horns, red eyes and a muscular body. "He is already the vessel of Lord Shukaku, giving him vast power over sand and earth. In order for him to agree, I had to promise that you could use your magic to calm Shukaku, allowing him some peace. Chuckling, Dai Gui crossed his arms, glowing with a yellow light._

"_Powerful though the bijuu are, such a thing is still child's-play." Upon the announcement, Dai Gui's body turned to stone, before shattering. Allowing his siblings one final glance at their brother, before he was led from the demon netherworld back to the forest of death. As Shendu reentered Naruto, Dai Gui's spirit shot into Gaara, causing him to be engulfed in a yellow glow. The siblings watched for a moment as Gaara looked like someone had detonated an exploding tag on his chest, blowing him back, before their eyes widened in horror as their brother fell to the ground, sound asleep. When nothing happened, both looked at each other, before turning to stare at the blonde before them, but their eyes widened in shock as he had disappeared._

_Flashback End_

Upon arriving at the tower, the group easily solved the riddle at the entrance, before opening both scrolls. Upon seeing them begin to smoke, all three fell into fighting stances, prepared for the worst, only to find the scarred-nosed Iruka, who greeted them all with a friendly smile, though was shocked to see Naruto's new look. After his run in with the giant snake, Shendu had replaced Naruto's jonin-esque attire for something simpler. He was now wearing a pair of tight, black pants, with a shirt to match, which had a red dragon design wound around it. Over that, he wore a black robe with a large hood, which coupled with his longer hair, shadowed almost all of his face from view. On his feet were a pair of simple geta sandals, while he kept his bo-staff strapped to his back. He was also, from what Iruka could see, the only member of his team that did not have a scratch on him, nor did he look tired in the least.

"Congratulations," said their academy sensei, regaining his composure. "I'm happy to announce you've made it through part two of the Chunnin exams. It's only been about a day and a half too, which is very impressive. I'm very proud of you three."

"Would have been less than a day if I hadn't gotten separated from my team and lost," said Naruto, rubbing the back of his hooded head, causing Iruka to look at him oddly again, not having heard about what was going on in the forest. That concerned him even more, as to get lost on ones own in the forest was sure to get a genin to shed at least a bit of blood, even without genin teams from other villages on a search and destroy mission for any other teams in the forest. The fact that Naruto was spotless after his time in the forest was a bit unnerving.

"Well, you've still got three and a half days til this part of the exam ends," he said after a moment. "You three can head inside the tower. We have accommodations set up for each team. You can get something to eat, a nice shower, and rest until the other teams arrive.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," said Sakura, bowing before rushing inside. Sasuke gave a slight nod, rubbing his neck a bit as he too entered the tower.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto, running inside, giving a large wave to the man, who smiled. Some things never change, he thought, before using Shunshin to disappear in a whirlwind of leaves. As Naruto continued following his team, he passed a connecting hallway and stopped, feeling compelled to look, seeing the red-haired form of Gaara step out from the shadows. The only odd thing about him was his eyes, which were a glowing red color, just as Naruto's were when possessed by Shendu.

"Brother," said Gaara, his voice deep and heavy, obviously from being under possession by Dai Gui. Naruto's eyes began to glow red as well, Shendu resuming control.

"Are you satisfied with your new accommodations, Brother?" asked Shendu, a smirk adorning his face.

"Yes," replied the Earth Demon. "However, Lord Shukaku has made clear, once I calmed him, that he is still the demon in charge. I thought best not to argue with him."

"Indeed," said Shendu. "Lady Kyuubi has made it clear that she has yet to truly forgive our transgressions. However, all we can do is accept our fate and hope that one day she and her brethren will."

"True," said Dai Gui. "Have you found anyone else for our brothers and sisters to inhabit?" Shendu shook his head.

"Unfortunately, the forest was too large, even with my speed, to travel around its entirety before having to find my vessel's teammates. It matters little. The weak will now be weeded out, allowing only the best choices for vessels for our brethren," replied the dragon, before Dai Gui nodded, turning and walking away.

Timeskip

"To those of you have have managed to make it here, well done," announced the Hokage, looking out on the relatively few teams that made it through the forest. "However, there are still too many here to go on to the next portion of the exams, which is a tournament-style fight for your villages to see. As such, we must first have preliminary matches in order to cut down the amounts of teams even further." Murmurs echoed throughout the large room, which they now realized was an arena of sort. As the Hokage spoke, a panel in the wall opened, revealing a large television screen. "Before we begin," he continued. "Are their any shinobi who do not wish to compete? If so, raise your hand and you may leave now.

Everyone looked around expectantly, looking for anyone who may raise their hand. And they weren't disappointed. In the back, Kabuto Yakushi held his hand up high, claiming he wasn't sure he could defeat any of the other genin, sounding as though he had absolutely no confidence in his abilities.

"Is their anyone else?" asked Sarutobi, as Kabuto exited through the large doors to the arena. When nobody raised their hands, Sarutobi smiled. "Alright then," he began. "I shall turn things over to your new exam proctor. Good luck to each of you." With that, he Shunshined away, revealing a rather sickly-looking man. He had short brown hair and dark eyes with protruding bags. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. Before he could introduce himself, he coughed a bit, giving him an appearance of being very ill.

"My name is Hayate Gekkō," he said, before coughing again. "The matches will be randomly generated on the screen behind me. Those who are not participating will watch from the stands on either side of the arena." He was once more stopped by a cough, before continuing. The fights will last until one genin surrenders, or is unable to continue fighting. However, I reserve the right to call a match at any time. Does everyone understand?" Getting no questions, Hayate nodded, before the screen lit up behind him, names flashing rapidly on it. When they finally stopped, Naruto sighed.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs

Yoroi Akadō

As Naruto walked with the others up into the balconies, he watched Kakashi whisper something to his teammate. As he spoke, Naruto took notice of his hands closing into fists, but the black-haired boy nodded. Once everyone had left the arena, leaving Sasuke with his opponent, Hayate began the match. As Yoroi's hands began to glow a blue-color, Sasuke took in his opponent. Yoroi's appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that hung to around his neck, sunglasses that obscured his eyes and forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. He also wore what appeared to be the standard attire of his team consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, navy-blue shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, pants, sandals and fingerless gloves.

Dashing in, Sasuke launched a punch, which Yoroi caught, before twisting and throwing Sasuke. The Uchiha righted himself in mid-air, twisting to land on his feet, as Yoroi forced him onto the defensive. Thanks to Sasuke's family Taijutsu style, his opponent only managed to land a few glancing blows, but as time went on, Sasuke felt himself getting drained further and further. Finally slipping up, Yoroi managed to land a solid kick to Sasuke's chest, knocking him back onto the floor, allowing his opponent to pin him. It was at this point that Sasuke finally realized what was going on, and his eyes widened, darting from Yoroi's covered-face to his still glowing hands.

"You're-" grunted Sasuke, struggling to get free.

"Absorbing your chakra? Yes," announced the concealed genin, sounding very smug. It won't be long before you won't have any strength left to fight. A pity. I would have expected a much longer match from the last Uchiha." Hearing every word up in the stands, Naruto growled in anger, before he began shouting, his eyes glowing red, though strangely enough, Shendu had not taken control of him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled down. "If you humiliate us by losing this match, I swear I will kill you!" Hearing this, Sasuke looked up into the stands at Naruto. Sasuke growled. Naruto was right. It wouldn't just be humiliating for the team if he lost, but he would never be able to forgive himself. Looking at the stands, he remembered his fight with Naruto, how he moved with such speed and struck with such strength, and an idea shot into his head. Mustering all the strength he could, he threw Yoroi off of him, before springing to his feet and dashing at his opponent.

"Haven't you tried this before?" asked Yoroi, getting ready to throw a hook to Sasuke's jaw, but the boy ducked beneath it and ran straight past Yoroi to the wall, leaping up and rebounding off, picking up speed. This motion continued for several minutes. While Sasuke wasn't close to matching Talisman-level speed, he was still beginning to move incredibly fast. Dashing behind Yoroi, made his way over as the genin began to turn. Sasuke grunted though, the cursed seal he had gotten in the forest acting up a bit, making Kakashi up in the stands grip the railing a bit tighter, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. However, the cursed seal began receding, as Sasuke began to use every ounce of will he could muster, and continued his attack. Reaching his top speed, Sasuke reared back his fist just as Yoroi turned to block.

Throwing his punch, everyone was shocked by the force it had. It actually managed to knock Yoroi backwards, colliding head-first into the concrete wall of the arena, knocking him out cold. Sasuke breathed heavily, gripping his neck, which felt as though it were on fire, as Hayate declared him the winner, before Kakashi leapt down to the arena and took him away somewhere.

"Wait, I don't get it," said Sakura. "What just happened?" She was answered by Guy-sensei, who's team was standing right next to them.

"Sasuke knew that without his chakra, which was being drained by Yoroi, that the match wouldn't last long. He had to bank everything in as few hits as possible, which in this case was one," he said, his face completely serious as he watched Yoroi get carried out. "By increasing his speed, he was able to increase the overall force of his punch, enough to easily knock out his opponent. Lee and I both train similarly to increase the power of our own blows, but to do so without any sort of speed or endurance training is an amazing feat."

Naruto shook his head, knowing full well where Sasuke got the idea. He obviously thought that that was how he had hit him so hard in their spar. It was a feasible solution for someone who wasn't aware of his talisman powers, though was still incorrect.

"Alright," said Hayate, releasing yet another cough, catching everyone's attention. "It's time to begin the next match." The screen came to life yet again, before randomly selecting the next two fighters.

Zaku Abumi

vs

Shino Aburame

Unfortunately for both Naruto and Shendu, who were both watching intently, this match didn't last long. During the forest of death, Sasuke had managed to break Zaku's arms, leaving him only one arm to use. While he claimed that that was more than enough, he soon realized that Shino was the superior fighter without both arms to use. With his bugs advancing on both sides of Zaku, Shino forced the sound genin to make a choice, and reveal his trump card. His other arm was healed enough to use his powerful wind-tunnel technique from both. What shocked everyone was that as soon as he called his attack, nothing happened for a moment, before his arms bulged and exploded, visible chakra leaking from the ruptures. As it turns out, Shino had used his special insects to plug the holes contained in his palms, causing the chakra within to become blocked and seek a new exit, which just happened to be punching holes through his muscles and skin. As he was carried out and Shino walked back up the steps, the screen began flashing through names again.

Misumi Tsurugi

vs

Kankuro

The cat-dressed suna-shinobi smirked upon seeing his name, jumping down to the arena, while Misumi merely walked down the stairs to the arena. Misumi looked nearly identical to Yoroi, as he wore the same team uniform as the others on his team, a facial mask, and bandana for his forehead protector. The only major difference that they could see was that he wore normal glasses, rather than Yoroi's sunglasses

"You both know the rules," said Hayate, between coughs. "You may begin when ready."

"You should just give up now," said Misumi. "I highly doubt that you can beat me, with my special skills." Kankuro snorted, chuckling at the threat.

"We'll see about that," he said, removing the bandage-wrapped package on his back and placing it on the ground.

"Well, I guess we will," said Misumi, not even moving. Nor did he flinch when Kankuro threw the first punch. He merely moved his hand up and caught the punch, before his hand actually twisted and wound around Kankuro's arm like a serpent, making his eyes widen. Moving quickly, each of Misumi's limbs wrapped around the suna-nin, constricting any movement.

"What the hell is this?" asked Kankuro, gasping for air as Misumi's arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck.

"It's my Soft Physique Modification," replied the glasses-wearing genin. "I can dislocate any joint in my body, and use my chakra to manipulate it, allowing my near limitless flexibility. Now then, surrender now, or I'll break that fat little neck of yours."

"Well, what's stopping you?" asked Kankuro, smugly, regardless of the situation he was in. "Do it. Unless you aren't man enough." Misumi growled, before tightening his grip.

"Fine," he said. "If you have such a death wish, I shall grant it for you." With the tension of his muscles, a sickening crunch was heard, making most of the genin outside of the sand team flinch.

"Huh," grunted Misumi. "The make-up boy should have listened." Before he could be released, and the match called, Kankuro's arms broke out of Misumi's grip, the genin much to surprised to keep his grip, as the arms of Kankuro extended, winding around Misumi's entire body. More cracking could be heard, before the skin on Kankuro's face broke off, falling to the floor as though made of clay pottery. The head turned all the way around, revealing some sort of wood underneath to Misumi, before the entirety of his body fell away, revealing a multiple armed wooden creature.

It resembled a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides. Misumi managed to turn his head toward an odd noise, which turned out to be the wrapped item unraveling itself, revealing Kankuro, controlling the now-revealed puppet using strings made of his chakra.

"Now, let's finish this," said Kankuro, and his puppet squeezed tighter, cracking Misumi's bones, causing him to cry out in pain, before it caused him to fall unconscious on the floor.

As Hayate called the match, more names were already beginning to flash on the screen.

The fourth match, Sakura versus Ino, was particularly meaningful, as the two were rivals. The match dragged on for a very long time, since they seemed to be quite on par, until Ino tried to possess Sakura's mind to force her to forfeit the match, although Sakura's will expelled Ino from her mind. Exhausted and out of chakra, they both went for a final attack, hitting each other at the exact same time, thus rendering each other unconscious. Hayate declared that neither of them would move on to the next round. While Shendu thought that both did rather poorly, Naruto disagreed, feeling that both had at least fought at an equal level.

The fifth match was Tenten against Temari. The match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the wind technique used by Temari, who won without taking as much as a single scratch. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Might Guy stopped what would have turned into a fight. Naruto did jump down however, and his forehead began to glow, forming a symbol of a horse's head on it, before he touched Tenten, healing the kunoichi, who had fallen from the air and landed back first on Temari's fan, bending it backward at an awkward angle, knocking her out. Slowly, he saw her eyes twitch and open, before he picked her up bridal style. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red and he stared at Temari, Shendu appraising the girl. Up in the stands, Gaara and Dai Gui were doing the same. Both Shendu and his brother had only one thought. They had found the perfect vessel for Xiao Fung, the wind demon. He may not be thrilled that her weapon of choice would be a fan, but beggars could not be choosers.

The sixth match, Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi of Team Dosu was next, with Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his jutsu in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Kin started by dodging the Shadow Imitation Technique and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells from unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind. Shikamaru, however, managed to hit her with his shadow, using the shadows of the strings she was holding. They both (Kin matching Shikamaru's movements) drew out a shuriken and flung them at each other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true nature of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner, and the names began flashing again.

Naruto smirked as his name showed up on screen, showing his opponent was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was just as excited.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "Looks like we got us an easy match, Akamaru. I don't even think you'll need to get involved." Jumping down to the arena floor, Kiba stared up at Naruto, sporting a cocky smirk, before seeing Naruto's eyes begin to flow red. He was shocked when the blonde floated up over the railing, before gently descending to the floor below.

"Be careful, Mutt," said Shendu. "Overconfidence will do you no good. Trust me, I know." Kiba could do nothing but glare furiously at the possessed blonde, whose eyes faded back to blue. His puppy, however, was a different story. The moment Shendu took control, Akamaru had begun shaking in fear, feeling the dark energy rolling off Naruto in waves. He began whimpering, catching Kiba's attention.

"Oh, come on Akamaru," said Kiba. "He won't be any problem for us. Geez, what are you a dog, or a scaredy-cat?"

"Perhaps you should walk a mile in Akamaru's paws," said Naruto, glowing lines on his forehead forming the shape of a monkey. "Let's try a bit of role-reversal." Holding out his hand, a bluish-white light shot from it, engulfing the pair of Kiba and Akamaru. When it receded, both had disappeared, revealing a new pair. The first was a human, who looked roughly like Kiba, but had a lighter shade of hair color. That and he was pretty much naked from head to toe, aside from the large quantity of body hair, making all the female genin turn away. The other was a brown-furred puppy, with a black, mane-like patch of fur around his head, which seemed to match Kiba's hood. The puppy was looking around frantically, looking confused beyond belief, and yapping up a storm. The human, looking at his hands, didn't make a sound, before he turned toward Naruto and spoke.

"What the Fuck did you do?" he asked, making Naruto quirk an eye at the choice of words. Maybe it was a good thing nobody could understand Akamaru as a puppy, because it appeared he had quite the foul-mouth as a human. Turning to the puppy that Kiba had become, he looked severely annoyed.

"Yes, I just asked him, would you please shut your fucking trap?" he said, before hearing a yip from Kiba.

"Yes, I heard you say you're sorry, just drop it," replied Akamaru. "I really don't wanna fight this guy, but now, you've both pissed me off, so if he'll change us back, we'll fight. Oh, and just for that Scaredy-cat comment..." Turning to the stands, he spoke louder so everyone could hear.

"Hey Hinata, Kurenai," he said. "Just thought I should let you know that Kiba has sexual fantasies where you both tie him down and have your way with him." Both ladies blushed in embarrassment and anger, with Hinata almost fainting from Akamaru's statement and the snickering of the genin and even jonin around the stands.

"_I am going to have to have a very LONG talk with my student,"_ thought Kurenai, shaking her head, as Naruto changed Kiba human again, and Akamaru back into a puppy.

"Well then Kiba," said Naruto, cracking his knuckles, still chuckling. "Shall I play around with you for a bit, or should I save you _more_ embarrassment and just end this quickly?"

"I don't care what you do," announced Kiba, taking up his family taijutsu stance. "I'm taking you down, you little rat." Naruto just smirked, the sign of the monkey once more appearing on his forehead.

"No...Not rat," he announced, his eyes glowing red again, though Shendu hadn't taken control, and was taken in by the light. "DRAGON!" When the light died down, most of the genin gasped and Kiba took a step back at the large being standing before him. Kiba could have fit easily in the palm of his hand. No longer was it Naruto standing before him, at least in body. Now he had to deal with the blonde, who had transformed himself into the most appealing form he could. He had turned himself...into Shendu.

Chapter end.

Hope you guys all liked. Here is the final list for Demon Sorcerer hosts

Temari- Wind

Isaribi- Water

Gaara- Earth (Obviously)

Choji- Mountain

Shikamaru- Sky

Neji- Moon

And I can't decide who should get Thunder, but am leaning toward either Sasuke or Kakashi.

Anyway, I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope the chapter was up to standards

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Jackie Chan Adventures

"No...Not rat," he announced, his eyes glowing red again, though Shendu hadn't taken control, and was taken in by the light. "DRAGON!" When the light died down, most of the genin gasped and Kiba took a step back at the large being standing before him. Kiba could have fit easily in the palm of his hand. No longer was it Naruto standing before him, at least in body. Now he had to deal with the blonde, who had transformed himself into the most appealing form he could. He had turned himself...into Shendu.

Kiba took a step back in shock. Up in the stands Ino let out a shrill scream in fright and even the Jonin senseis had to keep their own instincts under control that told them that whatever Naruto had transformed into was a threat that had to be taken down. Taking a step forward, the dragon smirked as he saw Kiba's eyes move toward his massive foot, knowing full well what the boy was thinking. He was thinking how easily Naruto could crush him underneath.

In his new form, Naruto's face was a bit longer, with four horns on each side of his head. His eyes were that glowing red, and inside his mouth were a set of razor-sharp teeth, which looked like they could rip the boy in front of him to shreds. His neck was very long, and in order to look in front of himself, he had to bend his neck over, giving him the appearance of having something of a hunch in his back. His now scaly hide was a grayish-green color, except for his underbelly, which was something of a mix of yellow and tan.

His body itself was somewhat humanoid, with the physique of a body-builder. While he was already massive in size, it was greatly enhanced by the giant musculature in each arm, the ends of which each had four-fingered claws that were no doubt as sharp as his teeth. Wrapped around his waste was a large cloth, tied with a rope belt, out of which flowed his large tail and enormous, digitigrade legs.

Akamaru whimpered, his previous courage having faded at the site of the large dragon. Naruto, who remained in control, only chuckled.

"Now then Kiba," he began, his voice deep and booming, befitting his large form. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, but considering your recent humiliation, I am giving you the chance to surrender here and now. If you don't, I'm afraid I won't show an ounce of mercy."

"I'm not afraid you," said Kiba, but his stumbling over his words told a very different story. It was at this point Shendu took temporary control and he laughed.

"More ignorant words were never spoken," he announced, before once more surrendering control to his host. Moving at unbelievable speeds, Naruto closed the distance between Kiba and himself, spinning and knocking the boy and his dog with his tail, sending them slamming into the wall of the arena with a sickening crunch, causing most of the Konoha genin to flinch, both from the painful sound, but also the brutality Naruto was now displaying.

"Come now," said Naruto, his eyes glowing brighter in emphasis of his words. I knew you were weak Kiba, but I expected a better fight then that." The Inuzuka boy shakily got to his feet, but found his partner was down for the count. Seeing Naruto begin to inhale, a deep red glow forming in his mouth, Kiba's eyes widened. Acting quickly, he grabbed Akamaru and dashed away, narrowly avoiding the furious flames which Naruto blew from his gaping mouth. Leaping up, Kiba carefully tossed the unconscious puppy up to the stand, and Kurenai grabbed him, making certain to hold Akamaru gently.

Kiba landed on the wall and quickly leapt off. Not a moment too soon either, as Naruto had used his talisman to dash to where Kiba was, punching through the solid stone wall where Kiba had been standing only a second earlier. Kiba was forced to leap from point to point, lest he be cut to ribbons by the ridiculously-sharp claws the dragon was sporting, or worse yet, burned alive by the energy-blasts he was launching from his eyes.

Kiba jumped up onto the large statue of the two arms in the ram-seal, standing atop the massive stone fingers as Naruto sent a punishing fist crushing into them, leaving a large chunk ripped out.

"You wanted a rat, Kiba?" said Naruto, touching the massive piece of art with a single claw, which began to glow. As Kiba just looked on in curiosity, the stone arms shook, before before the shocked eyes of everyone, the Hands came to life, separating from each other, causing Kiba to lose his balance and fall, before the hands moved quickly back together, capturing Kiba in their grip as they once more became statues, the rat power removed by Naruto the moment Kiba was caught. Only the boy's head was exposed, and you could tell by the expression on his face that he was trying desperately to escape the confines of the giant hands.

He stopped his struggling as Naruto got in close, his glowing eyes mesmerizing the boy with fear, and he began screaming, shouting that he was finished, he forfeit the match. He even begged Naruto to spare his life, much to Shendu's amusement. As the proctor called the match, Naruto animated the hands once more to let Kiba down. The minute he was free, Kiba ran as fast as he could, stumbling a bit at first, not even waiting to get proper footing. Naruto merely watched the boy flee before reverting to his human form, which hovered in the air using the rooster power. He silently floated up to where Sakura was, the pink-haired girl cowering before her teammate. Outside of Guy's team, the other genin backed away from the blonde, before the next names began to flash up on the screen.

"Wow, Naruto..." stammered Tenten. "That was a bit brutal, don't you think?" Naruto just snorted, his eyes flashing red for just a moment before he spoke.

"Better to beat the cockiness out of him while he's still a genin, so it doesn't come back to bite him in the ass later on," replied Naruto. This time, it was Tenten who snorted, trying to repress her laughter.

"Um, Naruto," she countered. "You're not exactly the most humble person in the room." Naruto faceplanted with such force it actually left cracks in the concrete floor.

"What?!" he cried, indignant. "At least when I boast, I can back it up. I know my weaknesses and limitations."

"Beg to differ." Naruto cursed under his breath at Shendu's horribly bad timed possession. Tenten's eyes widened in shock at hearing the voice come from Naruto, not only completely different to his own, but contradicting himself, as though it was another being entirely that had spoken. And it wasn't just she that noticed. In an instant, Neji had two fingers aimed directly at his heart, his Byakugan active.

"I knew there was something strange about you," he announced, and Naruto could began looking around, seeing Guy looking at him suspiciously, while even Lee's gaze was filled with scrutiny. Naruto knew for a fact that the genin had no clue about Kyuubi, that knowledge being hidden. But Guy and the other senseis...that was a different story all together. Perhaps Tenten would come to understand, knowing about the Talismans, but it would be very difficult to explain to the adults that he had yet another demon spirit sealed within him. Unfortunately, he didn't have a chance to salvage the situation, as the Fire-demon once again usurped control over the boy.

"You want to try something? Go ahead," he said, smugly. "Let's see if you can kill someone gifted with the powers of immortality and regeneration." The sensei for the Sound-genin team narrowed his eyes, having turned his attention from the current match to the confrontation amongst the ranks of Konoha genin, applying chakra to his ears to hear the heated, yet rather hushed converstation.

"_Hmmm..."_ he thought. _"Regenerative abilities _and_ Immortality? If such claims are true, your usefulness to me has just increased, dear child."_

The other leaf-genin who had distanced themselves from Naruto only now began to take note of Neji's aggressive stance toward the blonde. But it wasn't just the leaf genin. Before Neji or the smirking dragon in disguise could come to blows, a burst of sand forced them apart, before beginning to swirl, Gaara seemingly materializing out of nowhere, his arms crossed, his gaze seeming to indicate that he was more focused on the match.

"A much better view from over here, wouldn't you both agree?" Even in his even monotone, the manor in which he appeared gave extra weight to his words, silently daring either of the two to say a single word against him. Neji just turned and began to walk away, casting one more offhand glance at the two with his Byakugan, using it to a greater extent than ever before. And each person, boy or demon, knew that the Hyuuga had seen through them, at last.

"An excellent match, Uzumaki," Gaara announced, shaking off the confrontation as though it never happened, with Guy and Lee finally beginning to lower their own guards and watch the match. "The power and speed you demonstrated was quite impressive."

"Thank you," Naruto replied, Shendu wisely returning to him control over his body. "I hope your match is just as good."

"And what of my _sister's_ fight?" Gaara asked, and Naruto knew exactly his meaning.

"Quite the impressive display, and an excellent control over the _wind_ element. Though with as big and bulky as her _fan_ is, couldn't that be a dilemma, given the situation?" he replied, and Gaara shook his head, his eyes momentarily flashing a glowing red, much as Naruto's would do.

"True," the red-head acknowledged. "But in her case, _beggars can't be choosers."_ Naruto nodded his agreement. While it would be obvious to any jonin that they weren't merely talking about Temari's proficiency with wind, it was painfully unclear what exactly the two boys _were_ conversing about. The two other Sand genin looked across the arena at their brother in fear and concern. While it was true that the blonde had helped their brother become far more stable, they weren't sure the two hanging around each other was a good thing. The two villages were allies, but having _Gaara_ of all people accept someone as an equal, or even more frightening, a friend, could only bode ill as to his intentions. And if that friendship was acted upon, and Gaara revealed some of their secrets, then it could be mean the destruction of all their plans and work.

"I believe I'm going to go take a nap until my match," the red-head announced. "I hope we can speak more later, Uzumaki." Just as he had arrived, the boy disappeared, a whirlwind of sand signaling his leaving. A similar sand-storm appeared next to his two siblings on the other side of the room, revealing as it died down, their brother, who already appeared to have gotten comfortable leaned against the wall, his sand acting as a pillow of sorts.

"_Damn it, Shendu!" _thought Naruto. "_The last thing we need is people suspicious of us!"_

"You used the power of the Monkey to transform yourself into me, and you think that's subtle?" replied the Fire Demon, comfortable within his room in Naruto's mind, sipping some herbal tea, his eyes closed and the eyes on his statue glowing brightly. Naruto was going to retort, but stopped himself. It was true. He had effectively blown his own cover this time. When he had explained his powers to the Hokage, it had been out of necessity. Before, his showing off to Sasuke had actually helped. Not only did he get to punch out his rival, but he had inadvertently also given him the ability to win his match.

This time his showing off to Kiba, he had effectively pulled the the attention of everyone to him, but he neglected to think of who _everyone_ was. Leaf Village Jonin knew about Kyuubi, and Guy now knew something was up.

"_Well, that was no reason for you to open your big mouth,"_ he thought. Shendu just took another sip of tea, smirking.

"I didn't," he replied. "I opened yours." A smack to the back of his head alerted him of Kyuubi's presence. He looked up to her expecting her to be angry, but quirked an eyebrow seeing the look of mirth on her face.

"Calm down, Naruto," she said. "Shendu was actually very helpful in this case. If you had met up with Gaara again, it might have raised suspicion even higher among the leaf AND the sand. And considering after the matches, you most likely won't get a chance to see each other until the finals, now was the best chance for you and he to converse about his sister...and while I don't agree with what he did, he gave you a viable excuse to speak to each other, without drawing attention to the talking itself."

"I guess..." said Naruto. "But I think it was more trouble than it's worth. Why couldn't Gaara just contact the demons himself and inform them of Temari?" Shendu shook his head.

"My brother may be a spirit now, but without the power of the Sheep Talisman, he is more than likely bound like myself, if Shukaku took a page from the Lady Kyuubi's book," he explained. "And traveling to the Demon nether-realm is necessary. My brethren need someone to guide them to their proper host. The world is larger than you may believe, Child."

"I'm afraid he's right," Kyuubi continued. "The task of leading them to their proper hosts is yours and Shendu's responsibility. They cannot help you." She let the words sink in as the Blonde watched the match go on before him, his eyes slowly fading to red.

Chapter end

Sorry, I got...distracted for a while. If anyone is wondering why the match was so short, let's face it, full power of Shendu against genin...CURB STOMP BATTLE!

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
